Midnight
by BotulismFreak
Summary: Separated for four months. Reunited at midnight. What will happen? Will their lust and passion get the better of them? WARNING-contains hardcore yaoi, with a little BDSM. ByakuyaxRenji oneshot
1. Part 1

**Disclaimer-** I do not own Bleach, any of the characters from Bleach, or anything related to Bleach, except the plot of this story.

BEEP...BEEP...BEEP...

A groan came from the man rudely awoken from his slumber. Glaring sleepily at his soul pager, he sat up on the futon. Reaching over, he picked the pager up, and answered the call.

"Lieutenant Abarai, you're needed at the Souls Society. Report back immediately." The strange voice commanded.

"

Sir Yes sir" the half awake Lieutenant replied sarcastically. The person on the other end of the line hung up, leaving Abarai Renji to carry out his orders. Sighing, Renji stood up, laced his fingers together, and stretched. The tattoos on his arms and shoulders rippled when he reached above his head, and a well defined six pack tensed slightly. Once he was finished, Renji bent over to fold up the futon, revealing long, muscular legs.

_I wonder why I'm needed at the Souls Society all of a sudden. _Renji thought as he stashed the futon in a nearby closet. Taking his clothes off the shelf in the closet, he pulled a shirt on over his head, and slipped on a pair of black pants over his boxers. _On the plus side, I will get to see _him _again. _Renji's heart started to pound just at the thought of seeing his lover again after four months. _I can't wait to see him, to run my fingers through his long, dark…._ Shaking his head to get rid of the mental picture, Renji continued to tug on his socks, and pull his bright red hair into a ponytail. Grabbing his shoes, he stepped out onto the street in front of Urahara's store. He quickly looked around, making sure that no one was within sight. Realizing that he was alone, Renji unsheathed his zampato, and summoned the door to the Souls Society.

The young man rolled over once again, unable to sleep. Visions of his lover haunted him every time he closed his eyes. Sighing in frustration, Kuchiki Byakuya sat up in bed and looked over at his clock. It was well past midnight.

"I need a drink" Byakuya said to himself as he stood up. The moonlight streamed in from window above his bed, giving his onyx hair silver highlights. His black silk pajama pants swished quietly as he made his way down the stairs to the kitchen.

Stumbling into the kitchen, Byakuya flicked on the lights. The sudden glaring light made him squint for a few moments until his eyes adjusted. A series of overhead track lighting was the culprit, with bright florescent lights that revealed every detail of the young man's features. Byakuya's smooth, flawless pale skin almost glowed under the bright light, while washboard abs was under slight shadow due to his muscular chest.

As he reached to open a cabinet, the phone rang, the shrill sound shattering the silence. _Who could be calling at this hour?_ Byakuya wondered. _Could it be him? _He thought.

"Get a hold of yourself, Byakuya." He said aloud, shaking his head. He walked across the kitchen to answer the phone. "Hello?" he asked, slightly annoyed. A deep, mysterious voice responded.

"Captain Kuchiki, your Lieutenant, Abarai Renji, has been ordered to report to the Souls Society." Byakuya couldn't believe it. Renji was coming back! "He will now be stationed at the Souls Society along with you, until further notice. Greet him at the main entrance to Souls Society in twenty minutes." The line went dead.

Byakuya was a blur of motion as he prepared to leave. He dashed up the stairs to his room, almost tripping over the threshold of his bedroom door. Silently cursing himself for his clumsiness, he 

threw open the doors to his walk in closet, revealing rows and rows of clothing and shoes. Still in a hurry, Byakuya grabbed whatever was closest to the door, a pair of dark wash skinny jeans, a tight red t-shirt, and a pair of black converse sneakers.

_Hmmmm….boxers or briefs?_ He wondered as he slid off his silk pants. "Fuck it, I'll just go commando." Byakuya muttered, struggling into the tight pants. Once that decision was made, he pulled the thin cotton t-shirt over his head, slid into his converse, and ran out the front door.

**This is just the first chapter. I actually have written the whole story, and will post it if I get enough reviews. Review even if you hate it, I accept flames with open arms (while imagining torturing and slowly killing those who send them. jk) By the way, HUGE HARDCORE YAOI scene later in the story. So review or you won't get it! (I'm a bitch, aren't I?)**


	2. Part 2

Byakuya stood alone at the entrance to the Souls Society. The weak lighting from the hanging lanterns cast a shadow, obscuring his facial features. The young man tapped his foot impatiently. _Why do I have to be five minutes early?! _ He thought furiously while feeling stupid standing by himself at the gateway. Byakuya knew that Renji was always on time, or a little late, so rushing to the gate wasn't really necessary. He actually had time to get dressed _**and**_ put on underwear before going to meet him.

"Because you're a lovesick fool," Byakuya muttered darkly to himself, answering his own question aloud.

"Excuse me, but you're a lovesick what?" someone innocently asked in front of him. Byakuya raised his head and was face to face with his Lieutenant, Abari Renji. His face turned beet red, realizing that not just anyone had heard him, but his lover had. Renji burst out laughing, realizing that he had just startled and embarrassed the great Captain Kuchiki. "That color looks great on you," Renji managed to get out in-between laughs, "it matches your shirt!"

"Shut up." Byakuya said, regaining his composure. "Aww. That's not the way you greet your boyfriend Byakuya," Renji teased, while hugging him around the neck. "I'm sorry," Byakuya replied, as he placed a hand on Renji's upper back, while slipping an arm around his waist. "Is this better?" he asked, knocking Renji's legs out from underneath him, causing him to dip in his arms. Byakuya leaned over, planting a very suggestive kiss on Renji's lips. Renji's eyes widened in shock. _Usually Byakuya's against PDA. Not that I'm complaining._ He thought.

Byakuya broke the kiss, leaving Renji wanting more. "My place, now." Byakuya growled. "Don't we have to report in?" Renji questioned breathily. "We can do that later." He replied, dragging Renji towards his mansion by the hand.

* * *

Byakuya kicked open the door to his mansion and pushed Renji inside. He then shoved him against the hallway wall, and crashed his lips against Renji's, barely giving the red-head time to respond. _Oh hell no! I'm not going to be uke that easily. _Renji thought with a smirk. Byakuya felt Renji shift, and before he knew it, he was pinned to the floor, with a triumphant Renji on top of him.

"Who said you could be seme?" Byakuya asked playfully.

"Who said I couldn't?" Renji taunted.

_Time to fix that rebel attitude. _Byakuya thought. Suddenly, he flipped Renji over, so he was on his back, with him on top. His mouth was less than an inch away from Renji's.

"I believe I did, uke." Byakuya replied. Renji could feel his breath on his lips, and it sent a shiver down his spine. He couldn't stand it any longer, and pulled Byakuya down so that his lips would meet his own, catching him by surprise. Renji took advantage of this, and slipped his tongue inside Byakuya's mouth, exploring the wet cavern until Byakuya started the battle for dominance.

Byakuya could feel Renji getting hard underneath him, the battle for seme was turning him on. He smirked, breaking the kiss, and grinded his hips on Renji's groin. This caused Renji to let out a deep moan. Byakuya wanted to hear more. So he grinded into Renji again.

"Please, no….ah!" Renji gasped, arching his back against Byakuya. His moans were driving Byakuya crazy. He wanted to hear more. Suddenly, he had an idea. Byakuya stood up, pulling up Renji in the process. He started to drag Renji towards the living room.

* * *

The living room was dark, with contemporary furniture. A plasma screen tv hung on the wall above a large stone fireplace. A black leather sofa with a matching ottoman faced the fireplace, with a red side table next to it. Dark hardwood floors with a thick, white shag rug completed the look.

Byakuya turned the lights on, then dimmed them. He threw Renji onto the ottoman, and then took his shirt off, while kicking off his converse. Renji stared at his muscular chest approvingly, then peeled off his own shirt. Byakuya sauntered over to him, then crouched over him on the ottoman. Renji pulled him down for another kiss, while undoing the button and zipper over Byakuya's now painfully large and obvious erection. His eyes widened when he realized that Byakuya wasn't wearing any underwear, causing Byakuya to smirk.

"Like what you see, do you?" Byakuya teased, while helping Renji pull his pants down. He bent down slowly to peel the skin-tight jeans off his calves and feet. Renji couldn't stand it. He let out a growl and pounced on Byakuya, both of them crashing to the floor , next to the side table. Renji started to trail a line of kisses down Byakuya's neck and chest, then traced the outline of his six-pack with tongue. Byakuya let out a deep, loud moan. He wanted Renji, NOW. No fore-play, no protests, **NOW, **and Byakuya always gets what he wants.

Renji sensed a change in Byakuya. Suddenly, he found himself face down on the ottoman while Byakuya was pulling something out of the side table. _What the fuck is he doing?!_ Renji thought. He turned around, holding a set of handcuffs. He bent over Renji, and cuffed his wrists to the legs of the ottoman. Renji gasped in surprise. He was stuck face-down, bent over the ottoman, with a very aroused Byakuya behind him. Renji let out a squeak when he felt Byakuya ripping off his pants.

Renji felt something warm reach underneath him and stroke his cock. It was Byakuya's hand covered in lube. Renji groaned.

"Byak-ah!" he cried out when Byakuya's lubed index finger pushed inside of his ass. Renji kept on letting out mews and groans as Byakuya inserted another finger. Renji's moans were becoming too much for Byakuya. The suspense was killing him. He was rock hard, and needed relief now. He lubed up his cock, scissored his fingers, and pushed inside of Renji. Renji let out a cry of pain and pleasure when Byakuya entered him. Byakuya slowly pulled out, and pushed in again. He started out slow, since he hadn't really stretched Renji much.

"Fa-ah! Faster!" Renji yelled. Byakuya growled, and picked up the pace, slaming into Renji like there was no tomorrow. He reached under Renji and wrapped his hand around his manhood, starting to slide up and down. Renji started to buck into his hand, while trying to back into Byakuya. Byakuya slid in deeper, causing Renji to moan loudly. He'd found his prostate. Soon the combination of the hand job and fucking grew too much for Renji and he came, crying Byakuya's name while spilling his juices all over the ottoman and Byakuya's hand. This sent Byakuya over the edge, and with a final push, he spilt his seed into Renji, coming with a deep, primal groan. After the aftershock of their orgasms, Byakuya uncuffed Renji, and they both slumped to the floor on top of the shag carpet. Byakuya pulled Renji on top of him. Renji sighed, and snuggled into Byakuya's chest, starting to fall asleep. Byakuya reached over to the couch, pulling down the throw blanket. He draped the cover over Renji and himself, then wrapped his arms around his lover. Soon the two of them drifted off to sleep, safe and content in each others arms.

* * *

**So there it is, the rest of the story. This one is kinda short, because it's the first one I wrote. This is a few months old, so it's not as good as the one I just finished. The new story's a threesome between Byakuya, Renji, and Ichigo, and is way more descriptive. So be on the lookout for that. Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I really appreciate it! I'd list you all by name but there's too many of you! However, don't let that stop you from reviewing now that this one's complete! I'll also take suggestions of pairings from other anime, so don't be afraid to message me. Hoped you enjoyed the story!  
-Botulismfreak  
**

* * *


End file.
